


This Is So Wrong, But Feels So Good

by FlutterShyIsShy101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda not pleased, Connor and RK900 gets it, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Fluff, Harsh, Kissing, M/M, Neck Grabbing, Neck Kissing, RK900 turns deviant, Smut, and ive been thinking about this fanfic forever, i dont know what else to tag, my mind is blank, other smut stuff I dont like typing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterShyIsShy101/pseuds/FlutterShyIsShy101
Summary: Connor and RK900 gets is on xDOk, So, I like the ship of RK800 and RK900. I KNOW, its basically the same person, but, come on. A ship is a ship xD~~~This takes place, where Connor stays a machine (I believe  if you get the ending where, "CyberLife Wins" meeting Rk900, and having Connor deactivated





	1. Not Right, Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my cringe writing once more  
> This maybe have more than one chapters? (maybe nothing over 5)  
> Just to slowly get into it. You know?  
> Also, sorry if this is a bit sloppy, I've been having writers block. Thought this might help

Connors' LED slowly turns yellow, hearing Amanda's' words, "You've become obsolete. You'll be deactivate." Amanda stood in front of Connor, seeing nothing of his LED, "You can go now." she softly says.

Connor slowly turns around, leaving Amanda, feeling the stare of the RK900. _"This is not fair. What did I do wrong? Why have I become...obsolete!?"_ Connor screams at himself, leaving the little area where he meets Amanda, his "mind palace" you can say.

Connor stood still, meeting the soldiers of CyberLife, to escort him to be deactivate. Slowly looking around, seeing least 2 soldiers only around him. " _This is not fair. I didn't...I don't deserve this."_

"Get a move on!" one of the soldiers yelled at the android, making Connor jump, as the other nudge Connor with his gun on his shoulder, slowly moving his feet. "Hurry up!" the first soldier yelled once more. Connors' breath starting to shake, his body started to become stiff once more, slowly moving towards the elevator. Watching the 2 soldiers get beside him, "Agent 27, Floor 34." The elevator slowly closes its door, slowly moving up to its destination.

_"This is not fair, this is not RIGHT. I deserve to live. I deserve to continue walking and breathing."_

A red wall popped up, a firewall, "Be Deactivate" repeated over and over, everything seemed stop, everything stood still. A figure stepped out of Connors body, looking down at its hand, looking back up at the firewall. Destroy.

The figure grips onto the words, ripping them off the walls, banging and smashing onto the wall, hearing and seeing the cracks. As it breathes out heavy, body slamming into the firewall, finally breaking free from its program. As Connor huffs out, his eyes wide open.

He just broke his program, looking down at his hands, shaking. As he looks backs up, seeing the soldiers looking at him confused. Moving back to a stiff pose, as Connor looks over to the level floor. 

"Level 25" 

" _Shit"_   Connor breathes out lightly, slowly looking around the elevator, seeing a camera. " _Corrupt?"_

Connor stares at the small camera, turning it off. "Level 30" 

Connors' LED slowly turns red, as he moves forward, having one of the soldiers stop it. "Stay." As Connor slowly looks towards the soldier.

"I'm sorry." Connor said lightly, moving back into his position. Slowly scanning the elevator once more, seeing that he can attack the soldiers, leaving it to his last chance to save himself. 

Everything stopped once more, a figure stepped out, playing out its motion, seeing the fails, and seeing what will work. 

" _This is..new.."_

Connor breathes out lightly, finally running its last step.

"Level 32"

Connor moves towards the 1st soldier on his left, stomping on his foot, hearing the soldier scream out, making the 2nd solider aware of Connor, lifting his gun up to shoot Connor.   
Connor grabs onto the first solider, shoving him in front of Connor, pushing the 1st into the 2nd, making them both fall down onto each other. 

"Level 33" 

Connor picks up the gun, aiming it at the 2 soldiers, " _Kill them. No. They're humans, they deserve to live as well."_

Connor turns the gun around, slamming the butt of the gun onto their heads, making the soldiers pass out onto each other, as Connor hurries over to the buttons, copying the voice of the Agent. 

"Agent...27. Floor 15." Connor voice trembles, having to copy another voice.

"Going to..Floor 15, Lobby."

Connor was returning to the Lobby, fixing his tie and suit, looking at the two soldiers fast asleep on the ground, turning forward, watching everything pass.

The door slowly opens, as he quickly hurried out of the elevator, making sure no one else say him. 

"RK800..seems to appear, you turned deviant.." A dull voice was heard, as Connors' eyes slowly made its way to the voice, seeing the RK900 standing stiff, staring straight into Connors' eyes.   
No one else was around, just the RK900.

Connor breathes out, "Please..let me go.." Connor says lightly, as the RK900 slowly moves its way to Connor, lifting his hand up to Connor.

Connor moved away, but the RK900 was faster, grabbing onto Connors' neck. The "skin" slowly removing from RK900 hand and from Connors' neck, feeling the warmth, and tightness. 

Connor lightly grits his teeth, staring straight into RK900 grey eyes. "Please." Connor strains out, feeling the grip of the RK900.

"You were programmed to be deactivate. Why are you here?" RK900 slowly spoke, seeing Connors' LED turning red.

"You became a deviant..." RK900 said slowly, "Interesting." losing its grip onto Connors' neck, the "skin" slowly returning to its place, letting go of Connor. 

Connor stumbles away, lifting his hand up his neck, breathing out heavily, staring up at the RK900, "Are you going to turn me yourself?" His voice trembles, as the RK900 slowly moved up to Connor once more.

"Maybe..maybe not.." RK900 spoke dull, his grey eyes lightly scanning Connor, seeing his stress level up high. Grabbing onto Connors' shoulder, making the android follow.

 


	2. Stress Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad people wanted more xD  
> I thought it was sloppy, having writers block, and tired.  
> But here is more
> 
> Confusing writing of two Connor. So, addressing it as, Connor and RK900.

RK900 continues to drag the android by its shoulder, making Connor follow behind.

"L-Let me go!" Connor voice trembles, feeling the tug of the RK900. Connor forcefully shoves his shoulder away, feeling the grip of RK900 let go of Connors jacket, making Connor stumble and fall on the floor, grunting lightly.

His LED blaring red, RK900 turns towards the android that was on the floor, blinking lightly, not understanding Connor.

Doing a scan on the android, "Stress Level, 78%" 

RK900 lightly breathes out, stepping forward towards Connor. "81%" 

RK900 stopped in his tracks, slowly going onto his knees, seeing Connor slowly moves his body away from RK900, "93%"

Slowly lifting his hand, the "skin" removing, lightly placing it on Connors' check, making the android shut his eyes in fear. "95%"

"Hey..it's okay..calm down.." RK900 said so dull, making Connor eyes open slowly, looking at the upgraded version of him in confusion. "What?"

"I said to calm down..you're stress level is so high..." The "skin" slowly removes from Connors' check, from the placement of RK900 hand, feeling the warmth of the android once more, breathing out lightly, "Stress Level..yes..yes.." Connor mumbles lightly, his LED continues to blare red.

"Why..why do you care?" Connor mumbles lightly, fixing himself on the floor, lightly moving away from the RK900, the "skin" placing itself back in place.

Sitting up straight, as Connor slowly crosses his legs, watching the RK900 do the same movements as Connor. Both androids sitting on the floor of CyberLife, alone and quiet, only hearing the heavy breathing of Connor.

RK900 does a short scan on Connor once more, "Stress Level, 89%" 

"Good, you calmed, and to answer your question, why I care?" RK900 sat in silence, "I.." his LED slowly going yellow, "I..don't know." He breathed out lightly, looking up at Connor.

"Deviancy.." Connor breathes out lightly, making RK900 LED turns red.

"No!" RK900 yelled out, standing up, his grey eyes looks everywhere in a panic, as Connor slowly stood up. "H-Hey..now you need to calm down.." Connor mumbles lightly, as the panicked eyes laid onto Connor.

"I can't..I am not deviant..I was just..made and produced out." RK900 said so slow, as Connor lightly moves up to the panicked android now.

"Things never go as planned.." Connor mumbles out lightly, taking RK900 hand, their "skin" slowly removing from their fingers, intertwining their fingers together.

"Not...not deviant, I can't be.." RK900 harshly breathes out, looking up to Connor, "Stress Level 50%"   
"You're stress level went down so fast.." RK900 said confused, slowly looking at their hands, his breath trembling, soon returning to his soft breathing, gripping tightly onto Connors' hand.

Connor slowly moves in, staring up at the android, "Thing never go as planned.." Connor said once more, chuckling, "I mean..look at me." He said slowly, moving his shoulders, pointing at himself with his shoulder, in a shrug like, making RK900 slowly chuckle, moving his shoulders lightly, "Suppose so, RK800." He said dull, as Connor slowly removes his fingers from RK900 hand.

RK900 lightly grips onto Connor hands, not wanting him to let go of him, "Is it really this scary?" RK900 lightly says, as Connor lightly moves his shoulders once more, "At first..yes, if you are willing to push through." He mumbled lightly, soon removing his hand from RK900, this time RK900 let go as well.

Their "skin" placing itself once more, as Connor slowly moves away from the android, "Now..I need to get out of CyberLife before they get down here, they already sent more down, but its taking long, more likely waiting outside for me.." Connor mumbles lightly, looking around for other exits.

RK900 looks at Connor, looking down at his hands, "I'll help you." He said, looking back up at Connor.

"Really?" Connor jolts his head towards RK900.  
"Yes..I'll help." RK900 said once more, stepping forward towards Connor

Everything stopped, a firewall popped up, RK900 breath shook, "Connor? RK800!" He screamed, but Connor did not move, everything seem to pause.

RK900 looks up at the firewall, seeing words everywhere, "Return RK800, Do Your Mission, Follow Your Program"   
"Just push through.." RK900 softly breathes out, a figure stepped through, looking down at its hands, slowly looking back up.

Placing its hand on the firewall, hearing the cracking of the wall, slamming his fist onto the wall, breaking down the words.

Breathing out heavily, as he slams his fist into the wall, hearing a huge crack, as everything shattered, breathing out heavily, stepping forward slightly, his eyes panicking, as he looks up to Connor.

"You broke your program.." Connor said slowly, as the RK900 slowly nods his head.

Heavy footsteps was heard, hearing soldiers yell their commands, "They're here! They waited too long for you. Impatient!" RK900 yelled, grabbing Connors' hand, pulling him with him.

Running down the hall, RK900 does a quick scan, seeing 15 exits, all 14 were blocked, not having enough men, only one remained opened.

"There!" RK900 yells, pointing towards an exit door down a hall.

Connor following, getting his speed, running along side with the RK900, both LED light blaring red and yellow, slamming their bodies into the door, making the door open harshly.

Both breathing out heavily, looking around, seeing no one, just darkness and snow.

"Follow me..I know somewhere we can stay.." Connor said lightly, taking RK900 hand, as they both slowly walked together, their LED lights slowly turns to a soft blue.

The "skin" removing from their hands, feelin the warmth of each other, a soft glow from their hands.

Feeling the snow land on their hair, leaving soft footprints behind them in the snow, leaving CyberLife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy my cringe xD


	3. GASP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so.  
> This is just a small funny chapter of Amanda, all the comments are just about RK900 turning deviant and Amanda, and I thought this will be fun to do.  
> She will be out of character, but I have been like laughing about this idea since reading all the comments xD

" _RK900 has turned deviant. RK800 has taken over RK900. Both leaving Cyberlife. Guards are looking for the android, but no sign of them"_

 

GASP

Amanda drops the roses she was cutting, her head snapping towards the little tv noises, "WTF, HOW. The RK900 was more stronger, and durable, unable to turn deviant, I made sure of that. Seeing that RK800 slightly showed some deviancy during the case. But didn't fully went deviant.." Amanda lightly paces back and forth, gritting her teeth.

"Find that RK800 and RK900, and destroy both of them...do we surely need a RK1000?! 200,000 units were already out!" She screamed out. 

"Deviant....deviancy..such a hard thing to control and to get rid of it.." She lightly spoke, tapping her fingers together, breathing out harshly, as she walks back to roses. 

She continued to cut out some of the roses, calming herself, seeming to give up her little fit. 

"We'll find them soon enough.." 


	4. Let Us Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone has liked this so far xD  
> I mostly just started this, cause I have awful writers block, and Detroit Become Human is like, always on my mind xD  
> Soo, thought it be wonderful to write more of DBH
> 
> I always learned a new word, synthetic skin, that might be better than typing, "skin" in all honesty.  
> ~  
> I believe if you stayed machine, Hank commits suicide? I don't know that story well, since in all playthrough I seen Connor turn deviant. But here, Ima make Hank still alive for story sake.

Connor continued to held RK900 hand, walking in the dark, snowy night.

His eyes lightly looked over to the other android, "What is your name? I would rather know than keep saying RK900." Connor said lightly, getting the attention of  the other android.

"My name?" He blinked slowly, looking towards Connor, "I have no idea, I have always been addressed as RK900, nothing more and nothing less."

"Shall we give you a name?" Connor said, looking forward, scanning the area for directions, getting his GPS up.

"A name? I would quite like that."

Connor tilts his head, thinking of names. Running databases of male names. Seeing thousand and thousand of different names. Some bland, some weird, and some that was unique.

RK900 continues to walk, holding Connors' hand, leading the way, seeing Connor LED light blink yellow, focusing on something. Downloading Connors' GSP system, getting the location where Connor wants to go. 

_Hank Anderson. Alive._

"Alive still, still staying in the police force, but taken out of all investigations that deals with androids." RK900 said quietly, reading the file of Hank.

"Here are some names I have found, see if you like any?" Connor said, his LED turning blue, leading the way once more.

"Tell me." RK900 said a bit low, feeling scared for an odd reason.

"We have..Bryan (see what I did there), Calvin, Chase, Damien, Keith, Lee, and Zane." Connor finished reading out the name he found, that might be fighting for RK900.

RK900 takes in the names that Connor gave him, blinking slowly, "Think I like.." HIs LED slowly turns yellow, shaking his head, "I don't think I really like any.." He said slowly, "Names are weird.." 

Connor lifts his head a bit, "I agree, my name was given straight away." Connor said, looking over to RK900, "But for now, suppose to continue to call you RK." Connor said, moving his shoulders lightly.

RK nods his lightly, following Connor.

They walked that seemed forever, they stopped holding each other hand awhile back, both having hands in their pockets, having to relax their hands a bit.

Connors' LED blinked yellow, having to reach their destination. Both looking up, seeing Hanks place, that was completely dark.

Connor scans the house, seeing no lights on, "He must be asleep.." Connor mumbles lightly, "Or out drunk." Connor said once more, walking up to Hanks house, slowly sitting down by the door.

Leaning on the door, watching RK follow up, sitting next to Connor.

"Its pretty out here.." RK said slowly, as Connor nods lightly, "It never looked so pretty really, everything was kind of...dark and grey..nothing had color, and I was worried that something was broken." RK said slowly once more, as Connor looks over to him.

"Everything is dark and grey..till you break free and see all the colors that was hidden from you." Connor mumbled, as RK sensed a hint of sadness in his voice.

RK slowly leaned into Connors' shoulder, trying to give him some comfort. Connor took notice, a small smile was on his lips, breathing out lightly as Connor laid his head onto RK.

"Thanks." Connor mumbled lightly, closing his eyes.

RK slowly lifted his hand up, grabbing Connors' hand, the synthetic skin slowly removing from both their hands, RK slowly closed his eyes as well.

Both entering in a "sleep" mode. 

 

 

Connor felt the door open, his eyes bursts open, as both of RK and Connor fell into the house.

RK slowly went out of his sleep mode, having to be a heavy sleeper. "Wha-"

"OH FUCK ME." Hank yelled out, causing RK to jolt back sitting up, Connor still laid on the floor, looking up, seeing Hank. "Good morning...Hank." Connor mumbles out, his LED turning yellow.

"What the fuck are you doing here you piece of machine?" Hank grits through his teeth, making Connor shift on the floor, "And what the fuck is this?! Theres another one of you?!" Hank yelled once more, making RK stand up, brushing himself off, leaning his hand towards Connor.

Connor takes his hand, being pulled up by RK. "Thanks.." Connor said lightly, as he turned towards Hank.

"Hank..please listen to m-"

"No you piece of shit." Hank grabs onto Connors jacket, pulling his close to him, smelling his morning breath. Connor looks away, his LED slowly turns red. "You fucking piece of machine, all you did was carry out your mission." Hank growled, as Connor lifts his hands up to Hanks trying to pull himself free from Hanks grip he hand. "What the fuck do you want now?"

"P-please..Hank.." Connor mumbles lightly, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know better. I was just following my program, that had its grip tightly around me." Connor said, seeing Hank eyes trail over to RK.

RK LED was yellow, processing everything, unable to move and to help Connor from Hank.

"And what the fuck is this?" Hank says, staring at the other android.

"I-it was another upgraded version. Cyberlife was about to destroy and deactivate me, and to replace me, and send this one out." Connor says, feeling the grip of Hank slowly letting go of his jacket.

"Deactivate you?" Hank said slowly, letting go of Connor, "and why aren't you?"

"I..became, a deviant." Connor said slowly, lifting his hand up, point to the other android, who is still so still from all his movements, "and so..did RK900." Connor said even more slow, his eyes were trained on Hank.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Hank, a bit less aggressive, just his normal cursing.

"We...need a place to stay, please, let us stay? No where else to go, and I was surely so glad to be around you..but my program got in the way of our friendship.." Connor said, as Hank grunts out.

"Fine, you two can fucking stay, but, you do the cleaning, and do not get in my way..until I get this all..processed..now." Hank huffs out, "I got work to do." Hank lightly shoves the other android to get to his car, "Don't make a fucking mess while I am gone." Hank says, pointing to Connor.

"Thank you so much Hank, we won't..and if you don't mind, can we borrow some of your clothing?" 

Hank cursed under his breath, "Yes, fine, whatever." Hank yelled, slamming his car door, leaving his driveway, as Connor watches him leave.

"Come on." Connor said, seeing RK LED slowly turns blue, grabbing his hand, as he lead the way into Hanks house.

"I..did nothing.." RK said slowly, as Connor closes the door.

"Its fine, that's Hank for you, he was not going to hurt me, I knew that. He just angry." Connor said, moving his shoulders, as he removed his jacket, setting it onto the couch. "Come on..lets get you out of those clothes." Connor said, tilting his head for a follow. 

RK followed Connor into Hanks bedroom, jumping lightly, "Connor?"

"Yes?" Connor looked over to the other android, as RK lifted his hand, pointing to something, as Connor eyes followed where RK was pointing at, seeing a dog sleeping on Hanks bed.

"Oh..that is Sumo, Hanks dog, he won't hurt you. Sumo is just a big ol' fluff ball, let him sleep." Connor said softly, as he opened the closet searching for clothing for both of them.

"Here you go. Dress." Connor said, handing clothes to RK, watching RK slowly takes the clothes, blinking lightly. 

"You can dress here, I can dress in the bathroom." Connor said, leaving the bedroom, and headed for the bathroom. 

 

Connor moves his shoulders lightly, seeing Hanks clothing were a bit too big for Connors' body, as he lightly shakes his head, folding up his clothes, setting in onto the table by the couch, grabbing his jacket, placing it onto the jacket rack. As he headed for the bedroom, opening it slowly, seeing RK standing still, dressed in Hanks clothing.

"RK?" Connor mumbles lightly, as his head slowly turned towards Connor, "Everything okay?" 

"Yes, sorry, I was just finished dressing, and was just..thinking." RK said slowly, as he moved towards Connor, handing him his folded clothes, as Connor looks up and down at RK, seeing his pair of clothing fitting better than his.

"Come on." Connor said lightly, taking the clothing, leaving the bedroom as RK follows. Connor sets the folded clothing on top of his. Slowly sitting down onto the couch, as he leans into the couch.

RK sits next to Connor, staring up and down at him. "To big on you." 

"I can see." Connor mumbles, making the other android chuckle.

"Tv?" Connor asks, leaning forward, grabbing the remote, as RK nods.

"Would love to see this TV..." RK said lightly, as Connor turns on the TV, switching through channels, as RK slowly sets his head onto Connors shoulder.

Connors' Thirium pump lightly jumps, closing his eyes for a brief moment, shaking his eyes, opening his eyes, as he stops at a channel. Seemed to take a liking to cartoons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me with RK900 name?


	5. What The Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter? I didn't want anything more than 5 chapters than my last fanfic of Hank and Connor, that had like 26 chapters.  
> Thank you Ahstia_05 for the name of RK900

Connor and RK continued to sit on the couch, staring off into  the tv, as Connors' LED slowly turned yellow, catching RK attention. Lifting his head from Connors shoulder, looking over.

"Connor?" He said lightly, soon catching the attention of Connor, "Everything okay?"

"Ah yea..sorry, I was just still thinking of names for you..I don't like calling you RK or RK900." Connor said gently, shrugging his shoulders lightly, "I mean, I would not like it.."

"Well, tell me what you have again." RK said, lifting his legs, crossing them on the couch, as he turns his body towards Connor. 

Connor lift chuckles, as he nods, lowering the TV level, soon facing RK as well, crossing his legs onto the couch.

"We have..Zack." RK shakes his head, "Tony?" RK shakes his head once more, "Shaun, Ben, Allen, Jim, Henry, Jacob, Collin, Fred, Ky-"

RK stopped him, "What was the last few?" 

"Uh..Henry, Jacob and Collin?" 

"Yes, those, I like Collin." RK said, lightly grinning, making Connor laugh.

"Collin it is. Sounds..cute." He said, smiling lightly, making RK blush lightly on his cheeks, Connor took notice, chuckling once more.

Collin roll his eyes, as he swings his legs over, uncrossing his legs from the couch, sitting back in a normal place. 

"Hey Connor?" Collin said lightly, lifting his head lightly, looking up to the ceiling.

"Yes?" 

"Have you ever..done anything physical?" Collin asked in curiosity.

Connor lightly breathes out, seeming his deviancy perked up at his new feelings, making Connor lightly chuckle once more, shrugging lightly, "In what way?" 

Collin looks over to Connor, another soft blush ran over his cheeks, making Connor smirk, "In what way? Well, in a.." Collin tries to find the words, unable to, his LED slowly went yellow, then going back to a soft blue, "Like this.." Collin said, as he grabs Connors' neck, forcing him down onto the couch, grinning lightly.

Connors' breath was taken away, not expecting the other android to act like that, having to see him in such a poor state in the last few hours.

Connors LED went into a soft red, feeling Collins' synthetic skin remove, along with the skin on Connors' neck. His LED slowly turned to a soft blue, feeling safe now under the other android. 

"C-Collin?" Connor mumbles out, feeling the cold yet warmth of the other android, watching Collin move in, lightly kissing and biting Connors' lip, soon getting a moan out of his lips.

Collin grins lightly, "Lets put my name into good use." Collin said softly on Connors' lips.

Connors' breath tremble, "C-Collin, we are not sex androids, we can-"

"Then why you moan? You must have downloaded a software for pleasure for yourself, maybe a few minutes ago?" he said lightly, gaining a soft blush on Connors cheeks now.

"H-How did you know?" Connor mumbles lightly, seeing Collins LED turns yellow.

"Its quite easy to tell what you're downloading, your GSP, and others." Collin said in a soft hum.

"That's an invasion of privacy." Connor said, shaking his head, still feeling the light grip of Collins' hand around his neck, keeping him pinned down onto the couch, leaving the other android on top of him.

"Its quite fun really. Sorry." He mumbles lightly, making Connor squirm under him.

"Yes, but what about you? You have no sof-"

"Oh but I do." Collin mumbles gently, winking lightly, "I am much more better than you, and much more faster, in many ways." Collin said lightly, "I can download much faster. Do..other thing much faster." He said once more, in a hush voice. 

Connor lightly squirms under the other android once more, giving Collin the satisfaction.

Collin leans in once more towards Connor, kissing his lips once more, biting and licking his lips, getting moans from the android beneath him. He slowly drags his hand away from Connors' neck, their skin placing back. Connor lifting his head lightly, removing his lips away from the other android, his hand slowly moves down, grabbing onto the ends of the shirt, slowly pulling it up.

"W-wait! We shouldn't..its not right..its.." Connor stumbles with his words, making a small fuss. Connor looks over to the other android, seeing his LED blue with a mix yellow, as he breathes out lightly, "N..no...keep going, it actually feels...quite good." He said, getting the attention of Collin, as he grins lightly, fully having his shirt removed.

Connor lightly shivers, feeling the cold hands runs over his chest and body, lightly stopping in the middle of his chest, as he looks down, seeing Collin hands resting on his chest, the synthetic skin slowly removed from his hands and from Connors' chest, showing his Thirium pump regulator. As Collin lightly traces his finger in circles, feeling Connor Thirium pump regulator, earning moans from the android beneath him.

"Gently to touches are we?" He said lightly, making Connor moan out loud, putting more pressure onto the sensitive spot he had. "Quite interesting..the most dangerous thing to be removed, is the most sensitive." He chuckled lightly, soon stop toying with Connor, earning a whimper and whine. "Now, now.." He said lightly, "Don't be rude. You'll get what you want." He said lightly, his hands tracing more down, lightly grabbing the top of Connors pants. Pulling them down in one swift movement, throwing them aside. 

"C-Collin.." Connor moans out lightly, feeling his hands traces down his inner thighs.

"Good thing I have a name now, you can surely put it into good use now." He mumbles lightly, slowly moving down and kissing Connors' inner thigh, lightly lifting his leg up, setting it on his shoulder, pulling Connor a bit more down towards him.

Connor lightly grips onto the couch, feeling so many sensations all over him, turning his head away in slight embarrassment.

Collin took notice of this, stopping his movement, as he lifts his head up, "Everything okay?" He said lightly.

"Y-yes..just..everything is so..overwhelming." He said gently, lightly looking back towards him.

"I understand." He said gently, lightly rubbing Connors' thigh, "Want me to stop?" He said, tilting his head.

"No..keep going."

Collin nodded his leg, taking Connors' words, as he went back kissing his inner thigh, slowly moving up to Connors' crotch

(okay, so here where things get a bit...cringey for me, I don't like quite writing smut, but in another way. Its so fun too. Deal with my cringe xD)

He lightly grabs the white boxers Connor had on, slowly pulling them down, seeing if Connor wanted him to stop again.

Which he wanted too, "Wait..its no fair." Connor said breathless, looking up lightly to Collin.

"In what way?"

"I am almost naked, you still have all your clothing on." He said in response, gaining a blush from the android.

"Fine..fine." He said, lightly sitting up as he slowly takes off his shirt, letting Connor watch him. Letting him enjoy the view.

Connor lightly bites his lip, slowly lifting his hand, his synthetic skin slowly removes, placing it onto his chest, his hand slowly traces Collins' chest and down to his stomach, lightly pulling onto his pants. Collin rolls his eyes. "Fine, fine." He mumbles lightly, slowly moving onto his knees, pulling down his pant, as he kicks them away.

"Better?" He said lightly, as Connor nods.

"Much.."

Collin slowly leaned back in towards Connor, "May I continue now?" He said gently, getting a nod from Connor. Slowly pulling down his white boxers finally, watching Connors dick sprang up.

(OK, CRINGE UGHH) 

Connor pulls his arms over his eyes, in a blushing mess, "All this tease surely got you." Collin said gently, getting a whimper from the android below him. His hand slowly taking Connor, getting another soft moan, "So..Sensitive.." He mumbles lightly, moving his hand so slow, giving Connor each touch slow and gently.

Connors' back lightly lifts up from the couch, his breath slowly turned into a tremble, his legs lightly twitched, "Hey now." He heard the android said above him, feeling a hand push down his leg, so he would stop twitching. He soon moaned out loudly, his back lifting up more from the couch, feeling a warmth on him, moving his arms slightly away from his eyes, seeing Collin mouth wrapped around him.

Collin lightly winks at him, before closing his eyes, slowly moving his head on Connor.

"Oh fuck me..." Connor moans out, moving his hands towards his mouth, covering his mouth from his words. Hearing a pop, "If you want me too." Collin said, moving up, removing Connors hands from his mouth.

Connor blushed harshly, "I.." He stumbled with his words once more, watching Collin remove his boxers in once swift movements, "If you want me too." he said once more, leaning towards Connor, kissing his neck, his hand lightly tracing up Connors neck, lightly grabbing it once more, the synthetic skin removing from its place, earning a gasp from him.

"Please.." Connor trembled out, "As you wish." Collin said gently, as he lightly grips more onto Connors neck, pulling him up lightly. Connor gasps lightly, gripping onto the couch, feeling his hips lift off from the couch.

Collins' free hand trail down onto Connors' thigh, lifting his hips off the couch, feeling Connors' wrap his legs around his waist, "Are you sure?" He asked Connor, making sure he wanted to go through with this.

Connor nods lightly, having little movement from the grip Collin had on his neck.

Collin nodded lightly, adjusting Connor legs wrapped around his waist, soon adjusting himself at Connor, lightly learning down, "have you self lubricate?" He said in a gently voice, earning the brightest blush he had seen during the day.

Connor lightly squirms, not really answering in embarrassment, soon lightly yelps, jumping more up, feeling a pull on his neck, feeling Collin pushing him back down onto the couch by his neck, gasping out.

Collin hand traces down, his finger at Connors entrance, earning a yelp from Connor, as he grins. As Connor lightly lifts his hands up to his neck, placing them onto Collins' hand, lightly whimpering.

"Now now.." he said lightly, rubbing his thumb on Connors necks, as he slowly entered a finger into Connor, earning a loud moan from him.

Moving his finger in and out of Connor, slowly adding another digit, "Collin." Connor moans out, his hands moving off his hands, going back to gripping the couch. He soon shoves a third finger, hearing Connor moan out louder, the grip on the couch tightened. His LED slowly turns yellow, taking in Connors moans and movements, feeling Connor hips buckled, lightly moving towards Collin.

"More.." He moans out, "As you wish.." Collin said gently, slowly moving his three fingers in a small scissors motion, soon pulling them out quickly. A soft gasp was heard from Connor lips.

"Be ready.." Collin said lightly, leaning into Connor, adjusting himself once more, setting his hand on Connors lower back, as he lightly grins.

"Go..S-slOW!" Connor yelled out, feeling the smash of Collins' hip against his, tears sprang into his eyes, as he coughs out softly.

Collin slowly moves his hips, not letting Connor settle to the new feeling. As he was already in a moaning mess, taking this as an okay sign to even continue. 

Connor slowly lifts his hands up once more up to his neck, grabbing onto Collins' hand, feeling the tightness around his neck loosen, grabbing his hand, as they intertwined their fingers. Feeling his arm slowly went above his head, being pinned down again. Moving his lips along Collins', moaning out gently. "Har-AH!" Connor screams out, feeling like Collin knew what he wanted.

Slamming more into Connor, leaning more into Connor, as he lifts up Connors leg up onto his shoulder once more, breathing out heavily. Hearing the loud and trembling moans of the android being fucked. 

He felt Connor trying to move his hands back onto his mouth, but one was already pinned down above his head, as Collin lightly gripped onto Connors hand, giving his a soft warning, "No no..I love hearing you.." he said gently into his ears, lightly biting his ear lobe a bit too harsh, as a little bite of Thirium came out, feeling the taste of his blood. "Tasty.." He said once more into his ear, lightly kissing the bite he made, hearing Connor whimper lightly.

Collin slowly slowed his hips, earing Connor moan out quietly, feeling the emptiness now inside of him, as he breathes out lightly, "God...that waS-!" Connor screamed out once more, feeling a slam once more into him, as his hips bucked, soon coming out onto his chest, stomach, and onto Collins' chest, moaning out gently, as Collin pulls out of Connor once more,,coming out of Connors' chest as well, and some onto the couch.

Falling down beside Connor, not wanting to be on top of Connors' mess, their hands went down from above Connors head.

Connor lightly turns onto his side, giving more space now, as Collin moves towards Connor. "Quite an experience." He said gently, getting a nod from Connor, breathing out.

"That was really..." His eyes slowly closes, seeming to try and cool down. Collin lightly pulls Connor towards him, holding him, as they curled onto the couch, "We really need to clean ourselves.." Connor said a bit tired, having his cooling systems on.

"We really should.." Collin replied lightly, "later.." he said once more, as Connor chuckles lightly.

"That was so wrong..but it felt so good." He mumbles lightly, closing his eyes, going into a "sleep" mode while he cools down, as Collin breathes out lightly.

"Indeed it was.." He mumbles lightly, kissing Connors lips lightly, biting his lip, hearing the door open. His LED slowly turns yellow, as his feet grabs onto the big shirt on the floor, throwing it onto them, able to cover their bottom halves.

"Hey, Connor..and the other you..I forgot my..." Hearing Hanks voice, Collin shut his eyes, "WHAT THE FUCK. NOT THE COUCH. OH GOD DAMMIT." Hank screamed out, as Collin lightly chuckles.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, all you see is  
> Connor  
> Collin  
> Connor  
> Collin  
> In each new sentence I made xD. 
> 
> So I lightly laughed typing the last sentence, omg.  
> Cringe all the way, and I am proud I made it through. I hate writing smut, but LOVE it as well. Its fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it xD


End file.
